Promises on a Silver Wind
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: Debrah doesn't fight Dex for Brian's attentions. Instead, she moves on with dignity. DEXTERxBRIAN


**Title**: Promises on a Silver Wind

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Incest, violence, mentions of pedophilia, language

-z-

He slides the knife through unyielding flesh and invites a mad man out to play.

"Come and find me, dear brother," he whispers to the freezer door, Barbie's face neatly attached to its reflective center.

-.-

"They thought they could take you away from me," his lips curl up into a sneer and Dexter's heart skips a beat. "They were wrong, little brother," a step closer and then another and another until he's there and in Dexter's personal space and he can smell his brother's breath and feel the warmth of his brother's skin. "But I've found you, you're mine now. Dex, we can hunt side-by-side, we can _kill_ side-by-side; just like brothers should. However, _who_ever you want."

Dexter smiles at this. He closes his eyes and can feel his brother's forehead against his own, he has the sweet scent of blood and death and chaos.

"Biney, Biney, Biney," Dexter savors the taste of the name, loves the way it feels on his tongue. "Promise to follow my rules?"

Brian chuckles darkly, nuzzles his brother.

"Whatever you want," he promises.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Dexter opens his eyes and stares at Brian for a moment before pulling him closer and relishing in the warmth that can only be found in the person who really and truly accepts you and everything you are, no matter how twisted or broken or fucked up.

-.-

They never tell Deb where it is that they sneak off to late at night. She thinks that it's just boy stuff. Honestly, she's just happy they get along.

-.-

The brothers play their parts well. Brian/Rudy smiles, the loyal and perfect boyfriend. Dexter grins and shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, the geeky and weird big brother and meticulous lab rat.

-.-

Brian/Rudy shows up to the station every day, bringing lunch for the Morgans. He sits at Deb's desk and listens to her stories, waiting patiently for Dex to finish whatever he's working on before coming out to join them.

-.-

His name is John "Johnny Boy" Sanders.

He enjoys intelligent conversations, long walks on the beach, raping little kids before slitting their throats, letting said raped little kid carcasses rot in his mother's basement, and then finishing off his evenings with a large ice cream sundae.

-.-

Dexter sits in the driver's seat, sipping at his coffee. Brian is in the passenger seat, his eyes fixed on the man who sits at the outdoor dining table, neatly cutting his steak as he talks to a young woman who has three small children. One of them is missing.

Dexter and Brian look at each other and grin... Johnny Boy will be the one to sate the brothers' lust tonight.

-.-

Dexter never expected things to go this well. Their teamwork is incredulous and Dex never knew that it was possible to communicate so exactly without the use of words. He's never had this stirring in the pit of his stomach before. It's why once he realizes that his brother's hand is in his pants, he doesn't care.

He's powerless.

He's weak.

He's fucked up and twisted and these dark and horribly wrong desires just don't bother him like he knows they should. So he lets his brother fuck him in a puddle of blood.

When Brian is done and spent, Dexter switches their positions and returns the favor.

-.-

Debra doesn't know which is worse. Finding out that (a) her brother is gay, (b) said brother is fucking her boyfriend, (c) said boyfriend just so happens to be her brother's brother, or, (d) they're both serial killers.

"You were _never_ in any danger," Dexter whispers, urgency and desperation in his voice.

He needs Deb to understand. She just stares at him, the gun loose in her hand as she falls back on the couch at Dexter's apartment. Brian fidgets as he stands behind Dexter, leaning against the wall.

"You're a fuckin' killer," her voice is harsh and unforgiving. "You both are."

"She's quite astute," Brian/Rudy mutters.

"Shut up," both Morgans say at once. Brian/Rudy blinks.

"That was cute," he says, glancing between them.

"I've still got the gun," Deb's voice sounds between gritted teeth.

"That you don't need to use," Dexter quickly steps between them, hands up and placating. "You were never in any danger, little sister. Not from either of us."

Looking down at her gun and then back up to Dexter's ice blue eyes she can't help but believe him.

-.-

They're fucked up.

All three of them.

Brian tells Deb his real name and she laughs with slight hysteria. She doesn't fight Dex for Brian's attentions. Instead, she moves on with dignity.

Dexter finds it odd to sit in the kitchen some mornings: watching his fake sister and real brother have their polite conversations. They appear to be normal siblings and he appreciates Brian's efforts. They've even tag-teamed him on several occasions.

It was as normal as anyone in this twisted-fuck family could hope for.

-.-

He slides the knife through unyielding flesh.

"Tag, you're it," Brian tosses the knife to Dexter who catches it with ease, twirling the blade and walking up the wide-eyed man on the table.

"Hmm," Dexter taps his lips, leaving a smidgen of blood there as he decides which major artery to cut next. He didn't have a whole lot of time left, the pedophile was nearing the wire and he had to toss the knife over to Brian before that happened.

Dexter finally shrugged and sliced a vertical line up the man's left arm, mimicking the one on the right. He quickly turned on his heel and tossed the knife at Brian who caught it in one fluid motion.

Brian lifted the knife and hesitated.

"Fuck," he sighed and lowered his head and arm in defeat. "You win, Dex," Brian turned toward his brother and glared at him, "again."

Dexter just grinned smugly.

"Sorry, Biney," he says.

"I'm _sure_ you are," Brian moves closer, tongue darting out and licking the other man's lip, lapping up the blood his brother had been careless about. "Let's clean up and go home."

"Home?" Dexter's eyes were half-closed as he peered at his brother. "Sure you wanna wait that long?"

Brian's eyes narrowed, glazing over with something akin to lust.

He pushed Dexter against the wall and pressed his lips against those of his brother.

-z-


End file.
